Krath'ul
|race= Nathrezim |height= 14'0" |affiliations=Burning Legion |alignment=Chaotic Evil |class=Dreadlord }} Krath'ul is one of the many Nathrezim, a race of demonic entities that serve as commanders of the Burning Legion. During his eternity of service to the Legion, Krath'ul was tasked with seeking out and retrieving artifacts and relics of the Titans, which led him into direct confrontation with the Order of Aetlas, and later the Ardent Circle. Physical Description One of the massive, winged demons of the Burning Legion, Krath'ul had an impressive set of black and red wings, a terrifying visage, pale purple skin, and massive horns. He towered over his enemies, but was able to take the form of his victims, enabling him to shape-shift. History Tasked with hunting and gathering relics of the Titans and their Keepers, Krath'ul scoured the cosmos in search of the precious items, and worked with a coven of his brethren to pursue his queries. At some point following the deaths of the Burning Legion's top command, Krath'ul began to secretly entertain notions of ambitious mutiny, though never seemed to act upon them. Arashj'Ashar and the Talon of Norgannon Shortly after the destruction of Draenor, and the creation of the Outlands, Krath'ul traveled to a world known as Arashj'ashar, a world previous razed by the Legion, in search of a Titan artifact known as the Talon of Norgannon. It was upon this world that he came into conflict with the Order of Aetlas, survivors of the Alliance Expedition who escaped the destruction of Draenor by traveling through the rifts, opened by Ner'zhul. Easily overpowering the stranded sorcerers and soldiers, Krath'ul whittled down the survivors to a mere dozen, who managed to escape through more portals. While having achieved his task of claiming the Talon, Krath'ul gave chase to the humans, dwarves, and elves who had fled, and began a hundred year game of cat and mouse across the cosmos. As the Order sought to return to the ruins of Draenor, and then Azeroth, Krath'ul continued to give chase, whittling down their numbers, and capture those he was able to. Subjecting his victims to excruciating torture, he broke their minds and then stole their skin, wearing it so that he could sneak into the ranks of the survivors and dismantle them from within. It was through this deceptive process that Krath'ul captured Kaldius Rivenworth, a member of the Order, and assumed his identity before returning to the Order, and traveling back to Azeroth. The Ardent Circle, and the Order of Aetlas Using his disguise, Krath'ul established a connection with a fellowship of knights called the Ardent Circle, and tricked them into reuniting the surviving members of the Order of Aetlas, and pursing Krath'ul and the Talon of Norgannon. This ploy resulted in a climactic final battle, after months of pursuing an investigation, in which the both the Circle and the Order suffered near crippling losses before finally slaying the Dreadlord.Talon of Norgannon Outline Quotes "Chaos is the only mask one must wear; when there is enemy's face to be seen - the mortals make up their own answers, and pit themselves against one another." Trivia Krath'ul was the main antagonist in the Ardent Circle's 2017 Summer/Fall storyline, the Talon of Norgannon. Notes and references Category:Nathrezim